Solitary Confinement
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: Rated M for incest, drugs,abuse and others please bare in mind all of that. Very Lilly centric story. In semy long Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story, I know I'm crazy to make a new one, but unlike my others this one won't be happy go lucky, meaning it will have a lot of tragic moments and sad and all dramatic, with a lot of hardships you'll see. Anyways before I ask for reviews I must say that this stiory will conatain Incest betweent both parents, drugs and just a lot of inapropriate things. So this is rated M for a reason I'll try not to be too story had been up before but now I'm turning it a little diffrent than before don't worry the Liley will happend for now all the previous chapters will mostly stay the same but there will be flashnacks and some other things. Will see how it works please review in ensense it's a brand new story.**

**Oh this is a Liley I promise, but it will take time. At first it will be very Lilly centric because honestly, I love Lilly and she's my favorite character, always has been.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or its characters. They are owned by Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Production.**

**Solitary Confinement**

It was a warm August day, actually really warm, the sun was beating down on the small hospital park. Lilly was just walking idly by, as she looked at her surroundings. The other patients were just talking among themselves. Lilly did not pay any attention to the rest, she figured no one in their right mind would be friends with her, if they have not been any friends for her in years, which is what drove her mad. Why would anyone, even in there not so right mind befriend her? She sat on one of the benches and just kept looking on, she loved the slight breeze on her pale face.

She had not eaten well in a few weeks since they brought her to this psychiatric hospital. It had been almost three weeks and even though she felt some relief of being out of the house, the four walls in which she spent most of her days, she still felt like it would be better if she had, had another option, but what option do you have when you start to hallucinate?

Yes she did go mad. Her mom found her in a corner, wrapped up in a ball, holding on to her ears, shouting to all the voices to stop talking. Her mom tried to go to her and ask what was wrong, but instead she lashed out at her and almost hit her stomach, if it wasn't by the pure luck that her father had just gotten home she probably would have really hurt her mother, whom she loved with all her might and would have killed for, not gone and tried too kill her.

When she came, she got locked up in the fish bowel, yes they called it that, though she did not know why, she felt even more trapped and she kept seeing things and hearing things, until they put a shot in her that calmed her, until she fell asleep. She stayed there for three whole days, just sweating and wanting too leave, but the nurses said she couldn't, she asked to talk to her mom or dad but they once again said no, she just did not know where the heck she was or why. All she saw was white. Everything, white bed, being strapped to the bed, the room was just so plain and yet she heard the distorted voices, she saw shadows and just went nuts, but for some odd reason she felt calm after a day of being locked up in that room. The nurses were outside, she could see them through the glass window, in which they monitored her.

When they finally let her out, she went to the doctor's office. Dr. Stewart, he asked her how she felt she told him, completely lost. So he decided to tell her what happened.

"Lilly, you're here because you were seeing and hearing things, you had symptoms of psychosis, meaning that for a time period, your mind went haywire and you kept hearing all those voices and seeing all those things. The problem about that Lilly, is you tried hurting your mom, now I ask why is it that you did not ask for help before this?"

"I did not know what was happening, hell I don't know what happened period. Did I really hurt my mom?"

"No not really, but you almost did, you did punch her stomach, but your father stopped you from hurting her further. Now I'm telling you this so you can see what happens when you feel bad and you don't ask for help. You will be staying in observation, going to group therapy, private therapy and coming to my office twice a week till I see that you're better, enough to change you to the upper floor."

"Um, what's in the upper floor? What's this floor? I thought it was all the same."

"No, this floor is for the more severe cases, the other is for the more stable ones."

"Ah well I want to go up stairs then."

Dr. Stewart chuckled at her bluntness and naivete.

"Miss Truscott, you will go there when I think you're ready to go there."

"Oh ok, well then can I go to bed?"

"Sure, Nurse Eleanor will pick you up and take you to your room."

"Ok." Lilly nodded softly.

The nurse came and took her to her room, which for now was private, due to her not having a roommate. Her bed was close to the window which is what she liked. She got handed her schedule for tomorrow and a small tray with some crackers, cheese, milk, water, bread, butter and jelly. She ate the bread with the grape jelly and butter and the cheese, she left the crackers for later, and she drank the milk and the water. After the nurse came gave her, her new meds and soon sleep took her.

This had all been three weeks ago and she was still stunned when she saw part of her mother's stomach, it had healed some, but she could still not understand why this happened. Her mom said it was because of her loneliness for so many years, not having kids her own age to play with, not even in school, due to her being so delicate in health. She was out of school due to bad headaches and migraines. No one knew why a four year old had these and as bad as hers. She threw up most of the time, by the time it subsided no one cared enough to even try and befriend her, they treated her like a plague, something she never understood and soon she stopped trying to make friends. Her mom and dad worked and when they did not work, they were taking care of her, they did not have neighbors her own age and well, they never did have friends with kids her age either, they were either teens or young adults. So soon after she just retreated to herself until it consumed her, the loneliness, the solitary confinement that she enitibly created for her.

She made up her own little world where she did have friends, where she was liked and loved by others, but it soon caught up with her and so she found herself here. She knew no one would ask how she was doing, no one would care and so she just went day by day. Today she had group meeting with the other mentally ill, so she braced herself, hearing sad stories did not help her situation, but she had too go through it and it did not help, most were adults. She was 16, but they had her with the adults, something she resented but what could she do right?

**Ok leaving it here. Guys review if you like and go check my friends story, at least take a peak that's all I ask. Plus check out all of my lovely betas stories, .idiot-21.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey thanks to those who alerted this story and have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot; I still want to know what you all think of this regardless. Is something really hard to write for me in some aspects I'll explain: see like Lilly I never did have friends growing up, at least not my own age and even though I knew people at school I never had anyone to hang out with outside of school until like the very end of high school. Take note I was in the same school from first grade till graduating high school. So due to me being sick in and out of hospitals, people pushed me aside, so in that sense Lilly is like me, though her problems are different and her outcome is something else, but part of this is me sort of. I did create my own little world for a long time, but unlike Lilly it never drove me to border of insanity. Though loneliness did and well some of it is stuff that hit home some, it's just I ended up in normal hospitals with a bad case of Asthma, Bronchitis and Pneumonia at the same time! (Yes it has happened like that to me) and stomach problems and sugar low. Now as for the mental stuff, I have had depressions but I'm making the rest up, so I really have no idea how all this works from personal experience, though I've had people close to me go to some type of hospitals like that, so I'll bring some of the stuff I've heard to here, but it might not be that accurate because it's from memory and it's hard too. **

**Thanks to my beta .Idiot-21 for well, editing this and being my site editor as well, thanks sweetie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. They belong to Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. No part as a whole or in sections will be sold to any third, second or first parties. This is for fun if mentally ill people or heavy themes of those mentally ill bother you, this is not for you.**

Lilly was sitting in the lunch room while she ate her breakfast for today. Scrambled eggs, French toast and a blueberry muffin. Like last time she saved the blueberry muffin for later. Though this time they said she couldn't do that. She either ate it now or they (the nurses) would save it for her. She said sure and handed it to them.

They took the small group to the gym for them to do some ball throwing, while they said how they were feeling today.

"Well I feel like a truck hit my head." One patient said as she tossed the ball to another.

"I feel like I could use a joint, some cocaine and a little buzz." Then the rest started laughing, except for Lilly. She did not find that funny at all, she just kept tossing one of the balls to the others.

"And you miss Truscott?" The therapy leader asked.

"I feel like I'm dizzy and I'm going to fall, look can I go to bed?"

"No not till we are done, you know the rules."

"Come on Jackson this sucks, I want to go to sleep please. I ate today and it's my fourth week I'm finally eating, please let me go sleep." Lilly whined.

"No Miss Truscott, now all of you sit on the floor and make a circle from where you are at."

They all sighed.

"Well now Miss Truscott, since you want too go to sleep you will start, why you are here?"

"I'm here because apparently I was in a deep, deep depression and it drove me to this place, we all know that. What's the point of repeating the same crap?"

"Well Lilly I just hope you find out why you're here and hopefully never come back, now I will tell you all what you can do to help yourselves further your recovery, for you to not fall into this again and to keep a happy normal life." Jackson said.

"Number one, you must wake up, get out of bead every day, change clothes to just house clothes even if you will stay at home. Take showers every day, for the girls put something on that makes you feel good like lip gloss, or some make up that makes you feel good, for the guys some belt, watch, something that makes you feel good, heck even make up, right Andy?"

"You got that right Jackson." Oliver said all high pitched.

"But please Oliver, do not where it when your parents are home visiting. just among you and yourself, that's it."

"Ahh Jackson you're right about a lot of things but one, you're not on my special friend, Jake loves me in make up." He said with a flip of his hair. Everyone laughed as his flamboyant ways.

"Seesh Oliver, I thought I was pretty, but you win." Lilly said joking with the 23 year old.

"Dear Lilly, you are a pretty flower so do not worry, you'll bloom even further in the spring." Oliver said all poetic like.

"Anyways settle down, number two is doing exercise, even if just taking a small walk around the neighborhood. Three, getting a hobby something to occupy your mind and not have it in thoughts of despair and all that junk. Four, going to the salon every other month or so to get pampered at least once a month, just to feel radiant, much like our friend Oliver here has found out. And on that note all of you will be going to the Hospital's Salon right now. First the ladies, then the men. So please ladies, follow Eleanor to the salon, she will take you to get pampered. Have fun." Jackson said to the girls.

Lilly followed the line and wondered what would be done to her. When they got to the Salon, the stylist took her to wash her hair, along with Ashley and Joanie who were taken by some others. Mikayla took Lilly to wash up.

"So darling, what's up with you?"

"I got really depressed and now I'm here."

"Hmm you look so young dear to be all depressed. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"My, way too young to be here. Now what would you like for me to do to your hair today?" Mikayla asked, as she rubbed her hands to get more soap on them and then start washing and scrubbing Lilly's scalp in a nice circular motion to sooth and relax her.

"Um just wash and blow dry, that's more than enough."

"Hmm, I'm thinking a bit of high lights to extenuate your lovely blond hair, and cutting it a tiny bit and giving you more volume. How does that sound?" Mikayla asked.

"Hmm, K." So Mikayla did just that, she put the color on her hair, she covered it with tin foil, she put her on the hot hat thingy, but when she started to blow dry her hair, Lilly started to scream.

"Noo, no, no stop, no stop!" Lilly said in hysterics.

"Wow, calm down it's ok."

"No, no stop!"

"But Lilly?"

"No, no, no stop, please stop it's fire, it burns." Lilly said, holding on to her ears and crying, turning it to a hunch ball. Mikayla stopped on the second 'No', but she just stared at her. She, the nurse, told her to just dry her hair with a towel and for them to take her to her room.

"Come on sweetie let's take you to bed."

"I'm sorry Mikayla I got scared."

"It's ok, we'll make it better tomorrow K?"

"Thanks." Lilly said softly as she was guided to her bed room. Lilly got in bed, she got covered up and tried to calm down but she couldn't, the voices crept back and she did not know why. She thought she was making progress, but it seemed like they wanted her trapped.

**Ok leaving it here guys, review and thanks! This chapter is also good as it is next one will contain more stuff oh and since Oliver was kinda girlie like at the beginning of the series-before he got with Joanie/Lilly and joining the band so I thought lets make him girlie like why not. I'm also sure from chapter 3 on there will be changes in the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Ladies and Gents, this is a new chapter of Solitary Confinement, I hope you like it. Yeah don't worry, Miley will show up in this chapter and even though this will mostly be friendship, there will be love just more down the road. Don't know how long this story will be though, so just for as long as you like it I'll write something for here or My Lilly Bear. Oh I deleted You Lift My Feet Off The Ground, it was not getting much reviews and to be honest it does not interest me so much either. I want to concentrate on this story and my other one, that's it. Hope you agree.**

**Please review and thanks to my lovely Beta .idiot-21. Even though I thought I was going to change this chaoter I didn't I left it just as it washope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sell, don't make a dime. Sad I know but who cares it's for fun!**

Lilly woke up from her hospital bed; she went outside to see if she could eat something, just her luck lunch was being served. When she went to the lunch area that was also breakfast and dinner area everyone but Oliver Oken, looked at her strange. She shrugged and figured if other people have judged her before, getting judged by these crazies was nothing new or hurtful.

"Come on guys let her be, we all know none of us are ok, if anything we're probably more screwed up then she is." Oliver said to the rest, trying to let Lilly eat in peace without the scrutiny.

Lilly smiled at hearing what he said to the rest, but she continued eating by herself and then went back to her room to take a shower and then go to therapy with Dr. Stewart, not her favorite but she liked that more than the group therapy, so she could talk at ease. When she was done with her quick shower she got dressed in tight jeans and a long sleeve lime colored. The nurse came and got her and took her to the doctor's office, she sat down on the chair and waited for him to come in through the other door.

"Hey Lilly, how are you?" He asked as he came in and sat down with her file in front of him on his desk.

"Well I seem to get well and all the sudden the voices come back, so I guess not so well." Lilly said smiling to find some humor in this situation.

"Hmm I see, so tell me Lilly how can we help you?" He said, while writing stuff on Lilly's record.

"Well, you Dr. Stewart, perhaps you can give me something that works forever to clear the voices in my head that freaking plague me. Why do I have these? I never had this problem before, it's like I haven't suffered enough now you add this crap."

"Um sweetie language please, look it seems you had severe headaches and bad migraines and other severe health problems that somehow affected your neurons up there that's why this is happening, we will try new meds like Welbutrin XL 100 mg for depression and Lexapro 100 mg for all that stuff up there to see if this helps ok?" Robbie told Lilly.

"Ok if it will help." Lilly told him as he scribbled stuff on her file.

"Now Lilly how do you think you're doing in group therapy?" He said leaning back on his chair.

"I think I'm doing ok, don't you have that on file?" Lilly said while scratching her head in question.

"Yes I do, but I always ask my patients how they think they're doing, do you think they are helping you?" Robbie said.

"Um I think it's ok, I laugh at some jokes so is not all bad I guess." Lilly said while tapping her right fingers on the chair arm.

"Well go back to your room, you will have lunch next so just try and relax, we'll get you better in no time." He said sweetly. Lilly nodded, got up the chair she was sitting on and left for her room. The nurse came in just as Lilly was leaving.

"That poor girl so young and so lonely this is just so sad." Eleanor said.

"Yeah and to think I have one about her age." Robbie said.

"Oh, but Miley would never end up like that she's popular, has friends, she's healthy and well not like Lilly Truscott at all. I've known Miley since you started here. She's not withdrawn by any means." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, but lately she has not talked to me or her mother about her days at school, her friends hardly ever stop by, only Joanie did one time and now she's here. Though I have not asked her about Miley since it's unethical, but boy do I want too. The only one who she talks to is Mikayla and she's 22 not 17 plus she works here, I find that is an ok thing but not all, and when we ask her how she is, she tells us go ask Mikayla, yesterday I had to ground her for just that. I'm worrying for my only child."

"Hmm, perhaps you should bring her in and have checked by Dr. Corelli. You know you can't get involved except as a parent." Eleanor said.

"Yeah and if anything Susan can bring her in." Robbie said.

"Yeah it's shame though I'd actually hate to see her here, but you can't medicate her if she needed it. Have you taken her to another doctor somewhere else?" She asked.

"Not in a while, she does not want to go to Dr. Fines she just does not like her. What am I supposed to do? I can't force her since I'm hardly there, sometimes her mother has though. But still she is not getting through to her and all this happened so fast. What can I do? I don't want my child to be with these people. I well, don't get me wrong, it's just I don't want to see my baby end up like that and be here it would break my heart." He said with tears running down his face. "Please let me be." He said softly, as he covered his face to further cry for his only daughter. Eleanor left in respect for his grief and request.

Two days passed and Lilly was doing a lot better. It was mid afternoon and she was reading, To Kill A Mocking Bird by Harper Lee. She had just finished reading, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. That one was her favorite, but when she turned the page she was interrupted by a girl coming into her room, one she had not seen or met before.

"Um hi who are you.?" Lilly asked looking at the other girl.

"I'm nobody, you don't talk to me and we'll have no problems, how does that sound?" Miley said.

"Wow what went up your ass? I was just trying to be nice, fine I won't tell you my name either _nobody_." Lilly said getting back to her reading.

Miley just shrugged and got in her bed, turning so her back was facing Lilly.

Much too both girls displeasement the nurse came to get them for lunch.

They went to where they had to be though Lilly sat all by herself again, while Miley sat with Joanie and they started talking about the place and some gossip that had been going on at school.

Lilly looked up at them while she opened her box of milk and started to drink from it, while still keeping her eyes on them, but after she continued eating, not paying much attention to the two girls Oliver decided to sit next to her and see if she would talk to him.

"Hey Lilly, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked as he opened his juice box.

"I'm ok I did get a new roommate." She said pointing at the table in front of hers.

"No way, that's Miley Stewart, she's the Doctor's daughter why would she be here?" He said in shock.

"Wait she's our doctors daughter? No wonder she's pissed I mean I thought I was, angry but that must be horrid." She said as she took a bite of her fish.

"Yeah, well maybe you and her can be friends? I know I will be your friend, I mean if you want me too that is." He said blushing a little and trying to hide it from her.

"Really? You would be my friend? Wait isn't that not allowed?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but I mean I'm not that crazy I'm not a cutter, or drug addict, I just simply tried killing myself with pills, so ok it's bad, but if you wanted too…" Oliver said hopeful.

"Hmm ok, but you do know I'm like really crazy, I hear voices." She said with a face.

"I know but I like you. What I mean is you seem nice." He cleared his throat and tried once again not to show he was blushing. Lilly just being happy for the friend offer did not catch any of his slips.

Afterward they all went to the TV area to watch Hannah Montana (Yes lets pretend these are different characters).

"Wow who would believe that a wig and a mustache will cover you up and people will not see who you really are." Joanie said in a this is crap sort of tone.

"Well there was Superman and Wonder Woman and some others." Oliver said over his shoulder while sitting next to Lilly. Lilly was just too happy to notice not even the show.

"So why do you really want to be my friend." She said turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, because you seem nice." Oliver said sincerely.

"Okay then, well we can um, talk later, because I've got to take a shower, then I have some type of recreational therapy whatever that means." She said scratching her head.

"That means you'll be doing arts and crafts, you'll like it it's the most fun." He said smiling up at her once she got up.

"Hmm, well see you later Oliver." She told him.

"See ya later Lilly."

After Lilly had showered and changed to some blue slacks and a light blue sweat shirt, she went to the front desk of the nurse stations and they took her, along with Miley and some others, to the arts and crafts recreational therapy.

Miley decided to paint a ceramic horse, while Lilly decided to paint a cute two hearts, one that was a little smaller than the other. Lilly decided to use the color light pink for the little heart and bright pink for the bigger heart. She took her time for both hearts, she also gave them two hands of painting and some shine over both hearts.

Miley colored her horse with white patches and brown patches. The mane was colored a very light blond, and the eyes were black.

Lilly looked at Miley's horse and said: "I like the colors of the horse. It looks really pretty."

"Thanks your hearts look pretty too, who are you giving those too, a hot boyfriend?" Miley said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.

"No I don't have a boyfriend, I don't even have friends, well I think Oliver wants to be my friend, but other than that, none." Lilly said sadly.

Miley just stayed staring at Lilly thinking why on earth a pretty girl like her, who seemed really smart could not have any friends. She decided to make friends with her, but at the same time she felt she had to know why she was here, so she thought she might ask her dad why Lilly was here.

**Ok guys leaving it here. I know not too eventful, but Miley is here. Don't worry some cool things will happened next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed thanks, I also want to thank .idiot-21 for all of her help with my stories, and a few other things along the way. You have been awesome. I also want to thank Croaker001, for always supporting my stories whenever he can, but really thank you all who support my stories by alerting, favorite and of course reviewing.**

Miley and Lilly were headed back to their room, lead by the recreational therapy teacher. Miley kept her distance from Lilly, while Lilly kept ahead. She looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out why she found herself there, and more why Lilly was there. She figured she would ask the other blond some questions, like her favorite activities. She could definitely ask what her favorite book was, and work from there.

Lilly went in to her room and sat on her bed, moved herself up so her back was to the headboard. She took out her book from the drawer next to her bed and started reading. But before she could continue, she was interrupted by the feeling of weight being put on her bed. She looked up to see Miley smiling softly at her. Lilly raised her right eyebrow in question.

"Hi, I know I was mean to you when I first got here, I was in a bad mood, can we start fresh, I mean we are roommates." Miley said, smiling shyly.

Lilly looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"How about I start, my father works here, I believe he's your doctor. I am seventeen years of age, I like singing and writing music, I was in choir for some time till I entered seventh grade, I met Joanie in middle school and Oliver the guy you talked to." Miley said knowingly. This piece of information intrigued Lilly and broke her silence.

"So Oliver knows you? How come he did not tell me that?" Lilly asked herself more than Miley while looking at her right side in question.

"Why would he tell you?" Miley asked Lilly, putting her own feet underneath one another, Indian style.

"Oh nothing it's just, nothing." Lilly said shaking her head.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Nothing much, just read and watch television and listen to music, I also draw and paint sometimes." Lilly told Miley softly and shrugged a little.

"Hmm so um, do you have family?" Miley asked.

"Yeah my mom and dad, though he's not really my dad just my step dad." Lilly said to Miley looking at her briefly.

"Hmm, so how come you don't have friends?" Miley asked curiously.

"I think you should go to bed." Lilly said softly, trying to avoid that whole ordeal.

"Please let me know, I want to help you?" Miley said reaching out to Lilly's hand, but was left dry when Lilly got into bed and tried to cover up as best she could, then turned off the light, making the room look like a wolfs mouth. Miley decided to just let it go for now and she went to her bed to lie down and rest.

Three days had past and Miley still was eluded by Lilly. She did not understand her too much, try as she might, Lilly would not tell her much more of herself. The only talking she would do would be, "good morning and good night" So Miley decided to talk with others, what she found frightened her, Mikayla talked to her the most, she felt that Lilly was a very sweet girl, but also real troubled. Mikayla told her about the Salon incident and everything else she knew of her, the only reason why she did though was to protect her. "You've got to be careful Miley, she is really crazy. She could or might hurt you not intentionally, but if she lost it again."

"Don't worry thanks Mikayla I'll handle it as best I can." Miley told Mikayla as she put her left hand on Mikayla's right arm.

"Miley why are you here?" Mikayla asked concerned for her friend.

"Jake." Was all that Miley needed to say, for Mikayla to take her in her arms as she cried softly on her chest.

After a good cry, lunch and dinner and all the activities done for the day, the girls went back to bed. Miley still could not fall asleep, so she decided to pick on what her and Lilly had been discussing three days ago. "Hey Lil, Lilly you awake?"

"Hmm what?" Lilly said waking slightly.

"Do you want to talk?" Miley said to Lilly in hopes of Lilly saying yes.

"Miley what is it? Are you sick?" Lilly said getting up from bed into a sitting position and rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"No I just want to talk, I did not see you much today, what were you doing?"

"I was…" she yawns and continues, "with your dad and my parents in family therapy."

"Oh, is something wrong at home?"

Lilly yawns and says, "Uh uh, no it's just they like to know how I'm doing and stuff. Nothing bad with them just with me in my head." Lilly lied smoothly.

Miley switched to her left side, having the left side of her face held by her left hand, with her elbow against the bed. "So why are you here Lilly?" Miley said to her.

"Hmm, well I hear voices sometimes, and well I don't like them, they taunt me and make me see things and odd stuff." She said.

"Oh, so why do you hear stuff?" Miley said to Lily, quite interested in her response.

"Look Miley, if I knew why, I would not be here now would I? Look I'm going to sleep besides the nurse might catch us talking and we will get punished for it, good night." Lilly said putting her head back on her pillow.

"Please Lilly, I want to understand you better." Miley said.

Lilly sighs. "Look I know that I'm difficult to break through, but just give me some time please, I'm not used to this, I was never good with making friends Miley. I tried, but after a while of so much rejection I just kept to myself and later on, well yeah that's pretty much it, at least the summarized version of it."

"So you never had a sleep over or a slumber party or birthday party?" Miley said to Lilly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, my mom would celebrate my birthday just us, till my step dad came along, but that's it. He never had kids so not even that way. It sucks but I just keep going as best I can, though I don't think I did it to good. Well it all started back when I was in Pre-K because I was out of school a lot, due to some horrible headaches, they could not understand where that was coming from so well, now you see when you miss school for so much, you end up being an outcast. You know what it's like that I missed school and I did not put the apple on the right day and all the kids laughed at me?

They would not let me play with them on the slide and would push me to the back of the line, till I gave up and found something else to do at lunch time. It kept happening as I grew older and it never stopped, the teasing, the pushing, the being locked in lockers, the stealing of my things and being hidden from me. The point is it has been hard and I made up my own little world, where nothing and no one could hurt me, but in the end I hurt myself." Lilly said as she cried softly. She felt a dip in her bed and then soft warm arms wrapped around her as she continues to cry. Miley runs her hand softly and soothingly over Lilly's hair, as she kept crying.

"Shhh Lilly it's ok, it's alright, everything will be fine. I've got you and my dad is a really great doctor, he can fix you up."

"Thanks Miley." Lily said softly, but was muffled by her having her face almost completely buried on Miley's chest. Miley did not hear her, but she knew what she might have said, so she just smiled softly as some tears of her own slid out of her eyes.

**Ok there you guys go, chapter 4. Did you like it? Hope so, please let me know in a review. Sometime soon things ill become cleare as to why Lilly was always sick and missed school so much. Oh there is a lsight very slight change in this chapter if one or two of you can tell me what it is you will be a special charachter on the story don't worry you won't be one of the crasies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is another chapter of Solitary Confinement I'm sorry is taken me so long I have been with writer's block with this one. Have the ending and parts further out but not the rest I know I suck anyways hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing and make no profit.

Miley kept holding Lilly in her arms till she calmed down. "Hmm you feel better Lil?"

"Yeah is just thinking about all that makes me depressed, but I'm ok now thank you Miley." Lily said as she dried her eyes.

"Hey no problem but listen how about you and I get some shut eye." Miley said smiling at the other girl and letting go of her.

"Hmm yeah but do you think is ok if you held me for a little bit?" Lilly said putting her left hand on Miley's right arm trying to hold her from going away.

"Sure Lil I'll hold you." Miley said with a small warm smile at the other girl. Lilly scooted closer to the wall next to the bed and Miley got close to Lilly's side and held her in her arms as the other girl tried to get some sleep but she just couldn't so she decided to ask Miley some questions.

"So why are you here? You seem like you'd be popular in school and all that?"

"Well I'm here because of my boyfriend he well… he's a nice guy but he can be controlling and sometimes he hits me hard on my thighs, face and other places, though well he just has a hold on me I can't break no matter how hard I try." Miley said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"It's ok Miley you'll be alright." Lilly said sweetly and just as sweetly she gave Miley a soft kiss on her forehead. Miley smiled at her and once again thought that no girl as sweet, kind, caring a beautiful like Lilly ever deserve such treatment from those kids much less not have one friend.

"Good night Miley."

"Night Lilly."

With those last goodnight wishes the girl fell asleep content with the other.

Ok I know is like super short chapter but it's something I hope you all don't mind. Please review anyways don't worry some more things will occur but from the looks of it this story will be a short one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is a new chapter of Solitary Confinement. I know it's been forever, but this story I have the ending of, but not all of the parts, some yes some no. It's complicated needless to say, hope you enjoy darlings. Please review and thanks to all those who favorite, reviewed and alerted. Also to those of you who have been reading as well I appreciate all the support.**

**By the way I am going to do a story a lot like Lessons and my original story passed to Croaker001 Because You Live, why like the two? Because Miley and Lilly would be in college and one of them will have a little girl. I like the idea of teacher/student relationship just not having the student be a minor, but it still will be very different with other stuff in there I promise it so you can get an idea. More to this story will be UD soon I decided to concentrate on it for a while and start trying to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters, they belong to Disney Channel and it's a laugh production. I make no profit from this. No in-fragment is intended. It's for fun only.**

Miley was walking down the hall to see her Psychiatrist Dr. Corelli for her first meeting with him. It was day 4 for Miley, day 7 or 8 for Lilly. Lilly still had her odd moments, one night Miley had to calm her nerves since she sat with her hands over her ears, repeating to be quiet and leave her alone. Miley wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forward in her arms. It worked and Lilly slowly came back and cried hard on her chest.

"Shh Lilly I'm here, I've got you." Miley said softly, as she ran her hand over her head with comfort.

Miley sat on the chair in front of her doctor's desk. He came in through the door and said "Well hello Miss. Stewart, as you know I am a colleague of your fathers and he can't be your doctor due to conflict of interest, so I'll be evaluating you, making sure your meds work and see to it that you get better soon. Now Miss. Stewart why are you here?"

"Well because I have been extremely depressed, I started cutting a few months ago but well, it's because of my boyfriend Jake he, he's been very controlling and I stopped having friends and so many other things." She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "He beat me a couple of times, so yeah that's why I'm here."

"Hmm I see, well Miley, you know I will have to report the guy and I must tell your father even though he's not your doctor of course. But this is different, we're talking about abuse so yeah."

Miley looked up at him with worried eyes. "Will he hurt me again if he knows I said it?"

"I don't see why, but, we can treat this as secretly and discreetly as possible ok." Dr. Corelli said to her.

Miley nodded and took in a breath. "Here have some water." He said as he gave her a cup of water, from the water jug, blue thing. She drank it and he asked her some more questions and let her go to her therapy with Jackson, even though he was her cousin he was still the therapist.

"Hey Miles good to have you. So um Andy was telling us that he is leaving come Friday, so let's give them a hand." Everyone clapped and congratulated him. After some more therapy exercises they all went to lunch, but before she went, she asked the nurse how Lilly was doing. She told her she could not tell her that, when she was back in her room then she could ask her.

Miley shrugged but she still had disappointment in her eyes, she went to lunch and sat with Jonnie, Andy and Oliver.

"Hey Miles how's it going?" Oliver asked.

"Well ok I guess, Lilly is still in the fishbowl. I sure hope she stops feeling so bad. I can't take it, why does she lose it so fast? Damn it I think I am going to talk to my dad about this, he's not doing his job right, I mean her pills and therapy and nothing is helping her. What if they transfer her somewhere permanently? She can't be in a padded room!" She almost yelled.

"Wow Miles, she's getting better and she's in a family therapy, so don't worry." Oliver said to her.

"K thanks Oliver." Miley said.

Two days passed and Lilly was back in her room. She took a small nap, till Miley came in and saw her and screamed out of happiness. She went straight to hug and kiss her face.

"Wow Miley calm down." Lilly said hugging her back.

"I'm just happy you're ok, so you will get better right?" Miley said still not letting her go.

"Uh yeah they changed my pills to something for sphycosis that is stronger. As it turns out I am a bit paranoid too, so it's something for both and I also am getting Zoloft instead of Welbrutin XL, so hopefully this will help me and Lexapro is still there, so yeah. I feel much better though, much better. So how are you?"

"Good, hey Lil after we get out of here would you, um, like to go out?" Miley said looking some where.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um yeah I am, well will you?

"Sure Miley, but who let's Oliver know I won't be going out with him?" Lilly said smiling.

"I can think of something." Miley said grinning and with that she gave her a small peck on her lips.

**Ok I know it makes no sense, but this is like the chapter after the last one, I lost interest in it and it has given me a headache. Plus I really want to work on my other stories htis might have a few more chater but not much perhaps up to ten chapters. Will see I promise I'll work on some new chapters soon. Please review.**


End file.
